Talk:Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
How Earn Dragon Stone After Clearing Quest? Hello Im A Dokkan Player With Lv 180 I Only Play in Global Server,Because Many My Friends Play in Global So for another senior lv 200++ , i wanna ask,how to earn Dragon Stone (DS) for all of You,If all Main Quest DONE? I Hope Senior Player Dragon ball Dokkan Battle Want Share And Help Me To Earn More. Thanks. (Sry My English BAD) Good morning. I'm a Global Veteran who's over rank 350. I'll breakdown how many stones Quest mode gives. There are a total of 155 Stages in the game. Multiply that by each difficulty (x3) and you get 465 stones. In addition, you also get 3 stones for completing every difficulty on each area. There are 21 areas, so that gives you 63 stones. Finally there are the two Dragon Ball wishes that give you 10 stones each. Shenron will give out 20 stones total. So from just Quest you can get 548 stones. Other ways to obtain dragon stones is to just actively play the game. Complete any story events that you haven't completed (Like the GT events), beat every strike and super strike event (Like the Xeno trunks event), Complete every stage you can in the Dokkan events (Like Gogeta), and complete any missions that give out Dragon Stones. You also want to make sure you login everyday to get your login bonuses. While these don't give out sones en masse like Quest Mode, those stones definitely start to add up. I hope this helped. Feel free to ask any additional questions. LaBoss47 (talk) 14:55, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey does anyone know when the universe 6 vs 7 tournament will be coming back? If it ever does?--Future Gohan 1 (talk) 17:33, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Hallo Leute, habe 2 Fragen wie kann ich noch Drachensteine schnell bekommen, wegen dem Jetzigen Banner wo es Blue Vegito gibt den ich benötige. Ich habe schon mal auf jeden Schwierigkeit fertig und weiß nicht mehr wie man noch Drachensteine? Und das andere ist kann man 2 lobal Account's verbinden und ob man dann die Figuren des anderen Account's benutzten, wenn ja wie geht das? Vielen Danke schon im Voraus Blackifyy Here- If you've completed the quest, you're next best bet is to do every dokkan event stage, every story event, special missions. Basically anything that will get you stones. It's time consuming, but worth in the end. Hey Guys I wanna say I have a wiki on my manga. Its called KogetaXeno. Check it out plzGcDokkan (talk) 11:24, June 15, 2018 (UTC) MAXING TO SA20 LR 17 & 18 Hello, I have 2x Ingenious Collab 18 & 17 cards with full SA (10/10). One of them is max level with all 4 blocked dupe hidden potential gateways unlocked. Is it possible to make one of them LR then reverse back to the UR and feed the other SA10 to reach SA20? Are there any risks or chances of failiure when doing such actions? Thanks in advance 14:51, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Recovering data I lost my account before 250mln celebration, so i just wrote to bandai to recover my data becouse i have'nt linked game to my fb profile. Then they wrote to me the game is linked and i need to do that fb linking method. And i got this Can someone help me? Is this link worth keeping? This facebook page hasn't been updated in over a year now. DKizza (talk) 19:13, November 3, 2018 (UTC)